


The Rise of the Ishvalan Alchemists

by SuperPervertInTraining



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alphonse putting a stop to it, Don't even know how my mind came up with this, Ed being non-binary, Ed doesn't hate Hoehenheim as much, Edward is genderbended, F/M, I don't know why I did it, I have a beta, Isvalan AU, Other, Pairings unsure, Trisha and Hoehenheim love, Trisha murdered not killed by a disease, apart from Trisha and Hoehenheim obviously, don't read if yall don't like it, good ol' fashion banter between Ed and Mustang, may have chapters or may just be a series of oneshots, most defidently AU, playing this by ear, she's ma friend and is the main reason this fic came to be, so many feels, tis' just my humble headcannon, with a preference of male and neutral pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trisha Elric is a young woman of Ishval; with the Amestrian military coming in and taking over Ishval she fears a conflict will ensue and with the blessing of her parents, takes her leave and moves on to follow her dream of traveling around the world. It is on her expedition to see the ruins of Xerxes that she meets a man with golden hair and eyes, who goes by the name of Van Hoehenheim. The pair quickly agree to travel with each other and over those travels they fall in love, so after only a year the two are married. Deciding to continue their travels, it is only three months later in which Trisha discovers that she is pregnant and the young couple settles down in the small town of Resembol.And it is there where they welcome their first child and soon after their second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of the Ishvalan Alchemists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend Maia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+Maia).



A young Ishvalan woman smiled, a few tears dripping down her face. "Bye mom, dad." She whispered.

"Goodbye my dear, Trisha." Her mother said. "Please take care and remember to write." Her father nodded at her mother's words.

"I will mom, dad." Trisha said. "I promise."

Despite their sadness at their daughter leaving to travel the world, both parents were actually quite happy. With the rising tensions between Ishval and Amestris, Trisha's parents had feared for their their daughter's safety. So when she had first voiced her want to see the world, they had jumped on the opportunity to see their daughter safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After hearing about the ruins of Xerses, Trisha had been wanting to visit them having been captivated by the ruin's history. I mean an entire people disappearing seemingly disappear overnight?  Who wouldn't find that interesting! Trisha couldn't help her large grin that only got wider when the ruins first came into her sights.

She was told by a few historians that no one had had traveled to the ruins in a good few years, since most believed there to be nothing there, but old buildings and sand. So she hadn't expected to find to meet a blond man by the well at the center of the ruins. "Hello!" She chirped as she filled her small bottle with water.

"Good day, miss."

"I'm Trisha Elric, I wasn't aware that someone else would be here. Everyone I asked said no one had been here in a few years." She said smiling at the handsome man. The man turned to gaze off into the distance, appearing lost in thought. "Good sir, pardon me, but what's your name?"

"Hohenheim."

"Oh that's a lovely name." She said. "Are you traveling? What interest's you about Xerxes?" Trisha rambled.

Hoehenheim placed a hand on her shoulder to silence her questions. "Your name is just as lovely, my dear." He said with a smile. "But to answer your questions, I am indeed traveling; as for Xerxes, let's just say I'm visiting an old home of mine."

"Oh... I apologize for prying." She whispered.

"No need to apologize, my dear."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Over the week of her visit to the ruins, she and Hoehenheim had struck up an easy friendship and learned quite a bit about each other. He understood about her culture and where she came from; she kept an open mind about his alchemy and though she personally would never practice it, she couldn't really see anything wrong with using it to help those in need. When he opened up to her about his past she didn't even think twice about weather or not to except him, but it did reaffirm that alchemy could be used for evil just as it could be used for good.

By the end of her trip, the pair had grown close, a strong bond having formed, and the both of them decided to continue to travel together. It was during their travels together that she first heard of the fighting going on back in her homeland, her first reaction was to rush back to help her people; luckily Hoehenheim had talked her out of that, saying that it the best way to help her people was by staying alive and the best way to do that was by staying away from the fighting. She listened.

Only month after that the pair were married, though they both decided to continue their travels doing odd jobs in whatever town they were in when in need of money. Even after Trisha discovered she was pregnant with their first child, the couple continued to travel. Though near the end of her pregnancy, they settled in a small town called Resembol and soon they welcomed their first child into the world; a beautiful little girl that they named Edlyn. Edlyn had inherited her father's golden hari and her mother's darker complexion, her eye's though were a mix of red and gold creating a beautiful amber color.

"She's beautiful." Trisha whispered as she gazed down at her baby girl.

"Yes, just as lovely as you my love." Hoehenheim said giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, too."

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was shortly after the birth of their son, Alphonse -the very image of his father with his mother's eyes- that Hoehenheim left to find a way for him to once again become human so he could truely be with his family.  Little did he know, this would be the last time he saw his beloved wife alive and well.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Trisha hadn't been doing anything wrong, just weeding her small garden as Ed and Al read one of their father's alchemy books under the tree a few yards from the house. But looking back she should have realized, she was Ishvalan in a land that feared Ishvalans. But the point is she hadn't foreseen it and she never even saw the bullet, heard the sound of the gun, seen the look on the man no boy's face, the horrified look on her children's faces as they came running to her.

Alphonse sobbed and help tightly onto his mother. "Mommy please be okay." He croaked out between his sobs. Edlyn darted off to try and find someone who could help their mother, but returned with no one.

Trisha smiled at her children. "Listen to-" She broke out into a coughing fit "-me." They nodded. She coughed again before continuing. "Al make sure Ed doesn't doing anything foolish. Ed take care of your little brother." She coughed again and Ed and Al tightened their grip on their mother's hands. "Be strong for me, okay? And remember that-" She coughed violently again "-I love you. That your father loves you. Don't forget where you come from, don't forget your heritage, don't forget home." The life seemed to leave her eyes as she finished her speech and Ed and Al could feel their mother already growing cold and limp. Alphonse burst once again into sobs and hid his face in Ed's chest. Ed ran his finger's though his brother's hair, comforting him as he himself silently cried.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It was perhaps made even more sad by the fact that no one came to their mother's funeral. And of everything Edlyn hated that the most.

 

Alphonse spent the whole funeral wrapped around him and crying, at some point Al had fallen to his knees and was hugging his brother's legs. Ed made sure to entwine his fingers in his brother's hair as he stared at the ground trying not to cry himself- trying to remain strong for Al.

As the sun set, Winry and her grandmother, Pinako, came to fetch them. They offered to let them stay them, Edlyn and Alphonse declined.

"Come on Al, it's getting late we should go back to the... house. We can come back tomorrow if you want." Edlyn said. Alphonse nodded and followed numbly after his sibling.

 _'I'll be strong mom.'_ Both siblings thought. _'I'll be strong for you. I'll show this country that they're wrong about the Ishvalans and that the Xerxerian's aren't gone. But most importantly I'll make sure that you and dad can always be proud of us.'_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Fire and determination burned ever bright in Edlyn's red gold eyes. They might have had a bit of a set back and they'd both be in need of automail, but they'd accomplish their goal and Colonel Roy Mustang ensured that.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Edlyn crossed his arms and smirked at Mustang. Alphonse just shook his head at his siblings immaturity, but smiled non-the-less.

"Well guess I should congragulate you both." Mustang said. "On being the youngest to make State Alchemist."

Edlyn's smirk grew and Alphonse smacked the back of his head. "Oi! That hurt! What was that for?!"

"You were going to do something stupid." Alphonse said sticking his tongue out of at his sibling.

Mustang shook his head, putting it down to sibling rivalry. "Well congrats Fullmetal and Automaton Alchemist."


End file.
